Bangku Taman
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Aku menunggumu. Aku melihatmu. Aku memerhatikanmu. Setiap hari, selalu. Tapi ada satu, yang belum kulakukan untukmu. Aku belum menyapamu—belum berani sebenarnya. Astaga./"Namaku Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke."/("S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri")


**Title:** _Bangku Taman_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _Romance_ | **Rated:** _K_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#6_ | **Category Contest** : _SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_ _  
_

|.|

 **Summary:**

Aku menunggumu. Aku melihatmu. Aku memerhatikanmu. Selalu, setiap hari. Tapi ada satu, yang belum kulakukan untukmu. Aku belum menyapamu—belum berani sebenarnya. Astaga.

"Namaku Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke."

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Hari ini aku melihatmu—lagi.

Kau duduk di sana, di bangku yang sama dengan yang kau gunakan setiap hari. Bangku panjang taman, terbuat dari besi bercat merah. Berdiri di sebelahnya, pohon sakura. Ranting-rantingnya menyebar, seolah membentuk sebuah kanopi.

Hari ini kau mengenakan kacamata—manis sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau baca, karena dari sini—dari tempat duduk aku biasa mengamatimu—jaraknya cukup jauh. Aku hanya mampu melihat gambar hati di _cover_ bukunya, di tengahnya terdapat judul berwarna merah.

Ah, sepertinya itu sebuah novel.

Apa itu novel cinta, huh?

* * *

Hari ini kau datang lagi.

Kau tidak membaca—seperti biasa. Melainkan sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ putih yang terhubung dengan _handphone_ di sakumu. Sesekali kau mengeceknya, lalu mengutak-atiknya. Tebakanku, kau mungkin sedang mengganti lagu.

Aku tidak tahu musik jenis apa yang suka kau dengarkan.

Apa itu _pop, jazz, rock,_ atau _hip-hop_?

Tapi, jika kebiasaanmu adalah membaca novel romansa—menurut pengamatanku. Kau mungkin suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu bertema cinta atau romantisme.

Entahlah.

Aku tidak tahu dan aku ingin tahu.

* * *

Hari ini aku menunggumu—seperti biasa di bangku yang sama—hampir selama dua jam.

Ini hari yang mendung dan seperti yang kuduga hujanpun turun. Aku kebasahan dan kau tidak ada di sana. Bangkumu kosong dan basah. Sama basahnya dengan pakaian yang kugunakan. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku, memasukkannya dengan asal ke dalam tas. Aku tidak yakin apa itu akan berguna, karena tasku tidak anti hujan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ini lebih baik daripada aku menentengnya tanpa perlindungan.

Aku basah. Rambutku lepek. Aku pergi dengan perasaan tidak menyenangkan.

Aku tidak melihatmu hari ini dan itu benar-benar mengecewakan—sungguh sia-sia, hah.

* * *

Esoknya aku kembali menunggu. Kali ini aku menyimpan jas hujan untuk jaga-jaga.

Hari ini juga mendung, tapi awannya tidak segelap kemarin. Aku sedang tidak membaca atau mendengarkan musik. Aku hanya duduk dengan kopi di tangan. Kopi ini sudah dingin. Aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk menghabiskannya.

Aku membuang kopi itu, sengaja membawanya ke tempat sampah yang berada di sebelah bangkumu. Tapi, bangkumu kosong. Kau tidak ada—lagi.

Aku pulang dua jam kemudian dengan perasaan kecewa.

Aku bertanya-tanya.

Ke mana kau pergi?

* * *

Aku hampir putus asa.

Seminggu sudah kau tak ada. Bangkumu kosong dan terasa hampa. Aku tidak bisa lagi memerhatikanmu seperti biasa. Ini aneh. Tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku rindu rambut _soft pink_ -mu yang tergerai atau yang terikat. Atau ketika kau menyeka rambutmu ke belakang telinga. Atau ketika matamu terpejam ketika mendengarkan musik. Aku bahkan ingin melihat lagi kerutan samar yang tanpa sadar kau ciptakan di antara alismu ketika sedang membaca.

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak mengenalmu tapi aku selalu memerhatikanmu.

Aku menemuimu. Menyapamu atau mungkin menanyakan namamu. Tapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Menyedihkan.

Aku memejamkan mata. _Earphone_ -ku terpasang di telinga. Hari ini aku menunggumu sambil mendengarkan musik. Aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Karena mungkin aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lagi untuk melihatmu.

Hari ini cerah. Langit tidak berawan dan aku menghela napas. Ah, sayang sekali perasaanku tidak secerah langit itu. Aku menaikkan lenganku untuk menutup mata. Aku cukup lama bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga lagu berganti dan aku mulai membuka mata.

Aku menoleh dan kau ada di sana. Kau tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa, tapi kau menjulurkan tangan dan mulai menyapa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu memerhatikanku. Tapi, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Oh, ya. Omong-omong namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, ya."

Aku membeku. Menatapmu selama beberapa sekon sebelum tanganku bereaksi untuk menyambut jabat tanganmu.

"Namaku Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku berhasil tersenyum—tipis. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada wajah datarku yang biasa.

Ini hanya perkenalan biasa, tapi juga terasa sempurna.

Ini sebuah kemajuan—besar.

 **FIN**

* * *

Yang ketiga, bener-bener minim dialog haha

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
